Talk:Lord English/Archive 1
This is the 666th article. That is so fitting. AAAAAAAAAA42 14:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 A horrorterror Is there any chance that Lord English may be a very high ranking Horrorterror? This is supported by the fact that he is a demon (A horror terror) that is beyond time (The realm that the horror terrors occupy has shown to also do this). This would also explain why they hold the server that will summon him. 04:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually agree with you and I put the Horrorterrors under "the felt" category a while ago. However, I agree with those that would say we have little proof. Loverdesang 04:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought of this as well, it would seem somehow fitting. Saddly, the evidence is slim at best so it is just a speculation. Nimryel 07:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lord Stiller ] Hilarious, but I don't think so. We can't just start throwing fan stuff up everywhere. It would be madness. --DukeLions 02:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I will preserve it here, if everyone is cool with that.--DukeLions 02:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this is probably for the best. All good things, etc. Putting it on the discussion page is a good middleground. --Pigbuster 03:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Lord English is Pickle Inspector Eh, why not? Just look at how tall he is, compared with relative height of PI and everyone in Problem Sleuth. Just think about it. 15:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Zerrer :He certainly has an unusually high HEIGHT characteristic. --Pigbuster 16:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Jack Noir I'm tired of seeing a whole shitpot of argument here, so I'm getting rid of it. These two Formspring answers sum up any and all information we know about Lord English and Bec Noir in regards to the Scratch right now. If you've got anything else to add, post it here. Anything even remotely resembling gloating will be deleted. Thanks! - Jumpjet2k 07:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Hussie specifically says on the formspring answers that Lord English is not /necessarily/ Jack. Should he really be listed as "formerly Jack Noir" then? Although we do include speculation in some pages, it seems like it shouldn't be part of the first sentence, at least. Chrystalclear 21:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Lord English is Andrew Hussie I mean think about it, it makes sense. After every adventure (“universe”) comes to an end, he comes around and pronounces it over, most likely with a huge party. He then promptly moves on to the next “universe” and arrives before it ends (as Per English’s time travel abilities) to wait for its inevitable conclusion. The felt are the Ms paint adventures Art and music teams, divided into eleven sections biased on how good they are, what Andrew thinks of them, and how often they can provide to the webcomic (for example, Eggs, who is not very bright but able to produce wazillions of time clones of himself with his egg timer, would be all those artists/musicians who aren’t necessarily the best at their craft, but produce enough quantity-over-quality work to make them valuable members nonetheless. (or Eggs may just represent Hussie himself)) The midnight crew is made up of various ex-art/music team members who hold a grudge against Hussie, and/or various readers who never read past the initial introduction of the webcomic and assume it sucks just because it didn’t grab their attention right away. And/or any and all legal disputes Hussie has, may, or will face in the past/present/future. And Snowman is Hussie’s ideal girlfriend. She fades in and out of existence because every time Hussie thinks he is close to getting a girlfriend, the chance fades away only to reappear further then when he started. (Or as symbolism for how hard it is to get a girlfriend). 18:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) * There is absolutely no way that this is incorrect. Brilliant deduction. JordanTH 03:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ** I KNEW IT! 00:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You dumbfucks. : He is just trying to throw us off his trail! 22:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Hussie is now fucking with us. There is absolutely no way that that "long magic dog" is English, and it's all a big gag he pulled on us. I say we remove that pic of it, since it adds nothing to the page. Joseph Staleknight 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is not the whole of Homestuck just one long Hussie fuck fest? People thought there was no way Act 5 Act 2 was a real thing BUT IT IS. I say keep. --Golden Monkey 21:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC)--Golden Monkey 21:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so Lord English is probably not REALLY Falcor the wish dragon. And Andrew Hussie is probable not REALLY inside the world of Homestuck, except he kinda is. So it is kinda true? Half-canon? Meta-canon? Untill we get a real picture, why the hell not keep it?DukeLions 00:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I kind of feel like putting down "He is Falcor 100% canon" just to see how many people take it seriously. ~Octachor n 01:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Gamzee is Lord English. *He's the most important character in Homestuck, and one of the most powerful. *We all know that he's not dead yet; He's seen at the critical moment fondly regarding "the miracle of a new beginning". *If he looks anything like his ancestor does when he grows up, then there's a good chance he'll be able to fit into the Cairo Overcoat. - 14:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Droog/Dignitary > English was stated to be a character we have already encountered. > DD is certainly tall, possibly tall enough to fit in the coat > He's been the intelligent, manipulative force behind Jack's actions. If it wasn't for Jack's rise to power, it wouldn't be necessary for the kids to start The Scratch. > Has been known to use a cue stick as a weapon > Manipulated Aradia into beating Vriska to near death, possibly for two reasons: >> She was the one closest to outsmarting Scratch, and ultimately Lord English >> OR, more likely, to get her to die on her quest bed, thus having someone to dispose of Jack after The Scratch happens. > Droog certainly seems to have a grasp on how all of this time shit works, as shown when he kills Fin > Possibly, killing the felt is part of the plan in some way. The cue stick and the cue ball in conjunction work to sink all of the other, numbered balls, the last one, of course, being the eight. Maybe when English leaves one universe to go to the next, he destroys the last one by killing it's "snowman". >> The Felt may not so much "work" for Lord English as much as they work to keep him at bay. Only Doc Scratch knows the true purpose of what they are doing. >Finally, and most simply, seeing as how the Carcapace names work (name changing with constant initials, and English being a demon, the initials DD clearly have at least one spot for "demon" in the name. THATS ALL I GOT RhombusRobot 00:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC)RhombusRobot